Sick and Tired
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Eames is sick of Bobby being so tired ... she decides to do something about it.Chapter Two: A "Dark Room."
1. Chapter 1

**No infringement intended to LOCI**

**Title: Sick and Tired**

**A/N : My attempt at breaking out of my severe case of writers block! **

* * *

**Bobby's Tired and Eames is Sick of it!**

The last case did him in, he stood there holding a two thousand dollar bottle of whiskey and all he could do was think about drinking it and taking a nap. _A nap for Christ sakes … Forty-eight years old and I need a nap! _

Eames was sick of Bobby being so damn tired. She dropped him off at his house and drove off. She couldn't get her mind off of him holding that bottle of single malt. She knew he wanted to drink it … like it was the only thing in life he really enjoyed … did he even like women anymore? He never spoke of Lola or Denise … or what's her name that broke his heart. She knew she really didn't, after all, he made his choices … usually wrong, but they were his and he had to live with them. He chose to work and not play. Eames wondered what Bobby was like when he did play. She caught small glimpses of that when he was with Lewis … she could see a spark in his eyes … a small glimmer of a little boy dying to climb out of this very large and imposing man's body. She stopped at a liquor store and bought him a very fine bottle of Scotch … not a two _**thousand **_dollar bottle of Scotch, but not the cheapest bottle either. She was bound and determined to find that little boy hiding in the large man , but what was she going to find in her?

She turned her car back around and headed back to Goren's house. He was taking a nap.

Eames started banging on his door … she was only gone for thirty-five minutes. He was sound asleep on his couch and that was without the aid of alcohol.

"Oh for crying out loud Goren … you're pathetic … wake-up and let me in!" Yelled Eames.

She could see him struggling through the window to lift his weary frame off of the couch.

_Come on big guy … you can do it._

He was even wiping the "sleep" out of his eyes when he opened the door for her.

"Really Goren? I was gone for thirty-five minutes."

He checked his watch.

"I feel like I've been sleeping for hours."

"Good … time for some fun."

"Fun?"

"You _**do**_ know what fun is … right?"

"Yes Eames … I didn't realize that you did."

"I know how to have fun. What do you mean by that?"

He stepped aside and let her barge her way into his place. She went straight for his kitchen and grabbed two glasses. She poured out two shots of the, sort of, expensive Scotch and proclaimed, "Let the fun begin!"

He walked over to her, sighed and downed his glass of single malt.

"Hmm … good stuff Eames, I'm impressed."

"You're not the only one that knows a thing or two about the spirits."

"You asked the guy … didn't you Eames?"

"I didn't say _**I**_ was the one that knew a thing or two."

That was the first real smile that she saw come across his strong handsome features in a long time.

_God … he's so handsome. Why didn't I ever notice how sexy he is when he laughs?_

"What is it Eames? You have a funny look on your face."

"I was just thinking … you should do that more often."

"Do what? Drink?"

"No … smile … laugh. It suits you."

With that he raised his glass. _God … she has an amazing twinkle in her eyes when she smiles. How come I never noticed that?_

He tipped his glass toward her. "It suits you too, Eam … ah … Alex. You know … you're very pretty … have I ever told you that?"

"Well … ah … no."

"I'm so sorry … I mean … I shouldn't have said that. I apologize."

"Apologize? Apologize for what? Every woman likes to be told that she's pretty …it was sweet … thank you."

He looked down at the floor and then back up at her.

"It's just that … well, you know … stepping over the line. I mean, we're partners … I'm not suppose to look at you like that."

They both down another glass of Scotch. Eames moves closer to him and gestures towards the couch. They both sit.

"I think you're handsome, Bobby."

"Me? Handsome? Come on … cut it out."

"You are and I would be insulted if you didn't, at least sometimes, look at me as a woman and not just your partner."

Another glass of the hard liquor is poured and downed.

"Is that right?"

"Hmm mmm."

Bobby leans over and whispers, "I have a secret. _He looks around the room_. I've always thought you were pretty."

Eames leans in and they hit heads. "I have an, **ouch**, secret too … I think you have the cutest butt in the entire NYPD. _She started to giggle. _Your Levi's _**do **_something to me."

"What do they _**do**_ … exactly?" He whispers very seductively this time.

"They make me hot, Goren."

He can't help himself, but the Scotch sure did, he leaned in a little further and kissed her. She kissed back.

_He's touching my boob …Oh my God._

_I'm touching her boob … oh … what fun!_

They instantly pull apart.

"Okay, okay … ground rules, Goren."

"See … I knew you didn't know how to have fun."

"Hey! My body, my rules."

He held his hands up, sat back and grabbed another drink.

"I get it … no means no … I respect that."

"I just want us to take it slow … okay?"

"Of course. Whatever you want, Eames."

She turned herself around on the couch to face him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kissing … kissing is okay, but no touching ...yet."

"I like to kiss."

She started by kissing and sucking on his neck, then she moved onto his ear. His hands once again started to roam.

"Uh, uh, ah."

"You're killing me, Eames."

He grabbed for the bottle and took a swig. He rested his head back on the couch while Eames snatched the bottle from his hands. He watched her drink the golden liquid down.

"Is it time yet, Eames?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"We have to work tomorrow."

"Maybe we can find some place dark at One PP."

"Why at One PP?"

"Cause that would be fun!"

She looked directly into his eyes and saw that twinkle … that little boy look that she was hoping to see … or was it the Scotch? Was it the Scotch that put her on his couch and in his arms or was it inevitability?

They fell asleep with Eames wrapped around him. In the morning, she was gone and he was sporting a pretty good hangover … among other things.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of Sick and Tired ...**

**Finding A Dark Room**

Goren came into work with a renewed enthusiasm, although he wasn't sure if what happened the night before really happened. He had a lot to drink … that he was sure of by the hangover. Eames wasn't there when he woke up, so was it all a dream? _But it seemed so real …_ he scratched his head in the elevator heading to the eleventh floor. When the doors opened, no Eames at her desk. _Okay, not unusual … I'm always here before her._

He managed to meander over to the coffee maker and pour himself a much needed cup of the lifesaving, "nectar of the Gods," as Eames calls it, when he heard the familiar ding of the elevator. Eames stepped out and had two cups of the "real" nectar from Starbucks in hand.

"You didn't think I was going to make you drink that sludge after getting you drunk last night, did you?"

_Thank God … it wasn't a dream. _"Ah … _**no**_?"

"No … I wouldn't do that, Bobby."

"Why don't you have a hangover?"

"I'm not a lightweight like you."

Goren started to laugh, but stopped abruptly because it hurt his head, which in turn made Eames laugh. She reached into her bottom drawer and produced a bottle of aspirin. Bobby grabbed for it and downed two with his coffee.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

"I thought for sure I could out drink a hundred or so pound girl."

"Girl?"

"Cop … sorry."

"Yeah … you bet you're sorry."

"I, I am … very. I mean … I had a lot to drink and I … I said and did things I shouldn't have said and ah … did."

"I was there too, Bobby and I fully intend on looking for that dark place."

Bobby nearly choked on the coffee he was sipping.

"You were serious about that?"

"I've wanted to get you into a dark place for a very long time, Goren."

He became solemn.

"I've been in a dark place most of my life, Eames … are you sure about that."

"Your dark place and my dark place are two different dark places entirely."

"Then tell me on thing … why couldn't we just turn out the lights last night at my place?"

"Because this is fun and behind Ross' back right in front of his face."

Bobby had a confused look on his face as he watched Eames wander off.

He sat back in his worn out office chair and stared at the ceiling … _behind his back in front of his face _? He shook his head. Moments later his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Eames.

"Hey … where did you go?"

Whispering, "Third floor, come down here … don't tell any_**one.**_"

"Oh … okay … be there in a minute."

Looking suspicious, he got up from his desk and headed for the elevator.

"Hey, Bobby!"

Startled … which he never is … he turned around to see Jeffries holding a Santa's mug.

"Jesus, Tom … are you trying to give me a heart attack? I'm in those heart attack years you know."

"Christ, Bobby … I just said your name … what's eating you?"

"I dunno … nothing. Sorry. What do you have there?"

"Remember your old Santa's mug … the one you and Eames always fought over and eventually you broke?"

"Eames broke it."

"Yeah … that one. Well look. I found one just like it. I thought Eames would get a kick out of it. I know she really loved that thing and got really pissed at you when you broke it."

"EAMES broke it! And yeah, I'm sure she'll love the sentiment."

"Where is she?"

"How the hell should I know?" Snapped Bobby

"Gees Louise … What is up with you, Goren? I mean, she is your partner."

"Partner … we're not joined at the hip, Tom."

Jeffries held his hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay … got it … you don't know where Eames is. If you see her, will you tell her that I was looking for her?"

"Fine."

As Bobby walked to the elevator, Jeffries stood there wondering what he did to set the eccentric detective off. _It must be the Santa mug … maybe he broke it on purpose._

"SHE _**BROKE**_ THE DAMN MUG!" Bobby yelled from a distance.

_Damn, he can read minds now too? _Jeffries started to bite his nails.

Once Bobby was in the elevator, he felt relieved. _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm cool as a cucumber … I deal with serial killers for Christ sakes … what is she doing to me? _He smiled …_ What is she going to do __**to**__ me?_

He stepped off the elevator at the third floor and he heard, "psst … psst." He looked around and heard a door shut. The door was marked, "Dark Room."

He smiled and entered.

* * *

**Writer's block is a funny thing ... not LOL funny. Thanks for reading and thanks to Paige for the inspiration :)**

* * *


End file.
